Among Demons, Curses, and Love
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Sejak gue ketemu sama gadis itu dan nggak sengaja bersentuhan tangan sama dia , gue jadi bisa ngeliat hal-hal yang ANEH! Oh Kami-sama apa apaan ini? Apa ini sebuah kutukan? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

"**Among Demons, Curses, and Love"**

**By : Tian Senou Mihara**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Horor , Humor**

**Pair : SasuSaku **

**Warning! : Bahasa Gaul , AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

**Summary :**

Sejak gue ketemu sama gadis itu dan nggak sengaja bersentuhan tangan sama dia , gue jadi bisa ngeliat hal-hal yang ANEH!

Oh Kami-sama apa apaan ini? Apa ini sebuah kutukan?

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**Prolog **

"Jadi lo enggak percaya?"

"Bodoh!"

"Lo enggak percaya atau jangan-jangan lo takut? Hahaha"

"Jangan Sentuh gue!"

"Pokoknya gue gak mau tau kalau nanti lo bakal ngalamin kejadian yang aneh-aneh"

"Sumpah ada yang megangin kaki gue!"

"LO JANGAN BIKIN GUE TAKUT"

"GYAAAAAAAAA"

"Sumpah mau mati rasanya"

"Ini KUTUKAN!

"Jangan Bercanda!"

"Ini semua gara-gara dia!"

"Udah gue bilang jangan salahin gue kalau lo terjadi apa-apa"

"Gue gak peduli"

"SUMPAH SEKARANG GUE TAKUT!"

"Please gue mohon"

"Oh Kami-sama benarkah ini sebuah kutukan"

"Tempat apaan ini?"

"Siapa dia"

"Jangan sentuh Saku-chan ku!"

"Anak Baru?"

"Aku tidak yakin dia bisa"

"Kita coba"

"Cih apa-apaan itu"

"Setan nada yang jahat ada yang baik"

"Gue? Jealous?"

"Apaan sih lo!"

"Kita pergi"

"Gue gak terima, gue gak ikhlas"

"Ta.. Tadi ada nenek-nenek ngikutin gue"

"Bodoh!"

"Gue bakal ngelindungin lo!"

"Awaaas!"

"Jangan gegabah"

"Gue suka sama lo"

**T B C**

**Gimana readers? Aneh ya? -_-a**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa**

**Mau lanjut atau di delete nih?**

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Among Demons, Curses, and Love"**

**By : Tian Senou Mihara**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Horor , Humor**

**Pair : SasuSaku **

**Warning! : Bahasa Gaul , AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

**Summary :**

Sejak gue ketemu sama gadis itu dan nggak sengaja bersentuhan tangan sama dia , gue jadi bisa ngeliat hal-hal yang ANEH!

Oh Kami-sama apa apaan ini? Apa ini sebuah kutukan?

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**Chapter 1**

"Oi Teme !" Teriak cempreng seseorang berambut kuning jabrik yang berlari kearah seseorang berambut raven sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Naruto nama orang itu.

"Apaan sih lo Dobe? Berisik banget pagi-pagi bikin kuping budek!" Cela Sasuke dengan nada sarkastiknya. "Ehehehe maaf Teme, kebiasaan hohoho" Jawab Naruto disertai cengiran gigi kudanya.

"ckk" Decih Sasuke.

"Eh ya Tem lo tau gak? Katanya sekolah kita ini berhantu loh" Kata Naruto dengan gaya polos. "Tam Tem Tam Tem lo pikir gue item apa?" Jawab Sasuke dingin, pandanganya masih lurus kedepan.

"Yailah Tem selow aja napa pagi-pagi udah sewot aja" Ucap Naruto yang sukses bikin Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Ups maaps-maaps" Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran paksa sambil mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sasuke karena Naruto takut kena bogem Sasuke.

"Lagian lo pagi-pagi udah ngomong gak jelas plus bikin gue esmosi ckk" Ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada dinginnya. "Hah? Gak jelas apanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah super duper bloon.

"Sekolah berhantu" Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. "Jadi lo gak percaya Tem?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak. "Iyalah mana ada hantu jaman sekarang, lagian lo dapet gosip itu dari mana sih?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Aaa.. gue denger dari si Ratu Gosip Ino Swetie Baby Cutie Pritkitew" Jawab Naruto dengan tampang bloonnya. "Ckk bodoh!" Ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Jadi lo beneran gak percaya Tem?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalo gue sih percaya soalnya Hinata pernah bilang katanya dia liat sesosok aneh berambut panjang di kamar mandi cewek" Ucap Naruto dengan gaya sok coolnya. " Lo gak percaya? Atau jangan-jangan sebenernya lo takut Tem? Hahahahah" Lanjut Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang sukses bikin Sasuke mendaratkan jitakan tepat dikepala Naruto. Sasuke pun bergegas pergi ke kelas.

"Argh! Teme sialan !" Teriak Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

**»»» oOo «««**

** Di Dalam Kelas**

"Jangan Sentuh gue!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang langsung bikin seluruh anak kelas menoleh kearah dia. "Hah? Lo kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedikit heran karena dia enggak sengaja nyentuh tangan Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang tadi teriak.

"Tadi tangan lo kena tangan gue" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Datarnya melebihi wajahnya Sasuke. "Yaelah kan gak sengaja" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Tetep aja tangan lo kena tangan gue!" Balas Sakura dengan ekspresi super dingin.

"Heh? Gue pegang nih!" Balas Sasuke dengan tangan yang siap megang tangan Sakura. "JANGAN!" Teriak Sakura tapi tangan Sasuke sukses mendarat di bahu Sakura. "Tuh gue pegang! Harusnya lo bersyukur karena bisa kena pegang tangan gue" Terang Sasuke dengan pedenya.

"Pokoknya gue gak mau tau kalau nanti lo bakal ngalamin kejadian yang aneh-aneh" Balas Sakura dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura, dia langsung bergegas menuju tempat duduknya.

**Teng~~ Teng~~**

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

"Psst.. Psst.. Teme! Anterin gue pipis dong!" Ajak Naruto pada Sasuke. "Baru mulai pelajaran Dobe! Males gue" Jawab Sasuke datar. "Please dong sumpah kebelet banget ini gue namanya juga panggilan ala mayo dong, gue takut nih kalau sendirian!" Lanjut Naruto sambil megangin anunya (?) plus perutnya. Sasuke mengeryitkan sebelah alisnya menatap Naruto heran.

"Takut?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang rada ilfiel. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk polos.

"Gue takut sama rumor setan yang lagi hebring" Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ckk, bodoh!" Balas Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa menemani Naruto ke kamar mandi. Suasana kamar mandi saat ini benar-benar sepi, bahkan koridor disepanjang lorong kelas pun terlihat sepi karena memang pelajaran baru dimulai sehingga tidak ada satu pun murid yang keluar dari kelas.

"Lama banget lo Dob" Pekik Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang berada di salah satu ruangan di kamar mandi tersebut (WC, ilah author ribet banget yak XD).

'Breeeet' bunyi kentut Naruto. "Sabar napa Tem sumpah perut gue mules banget" Jelas Naruto sambil ngeden-ngeden gak jelas di kamar mandi. "Najis banget lo dob =.= sumpah bau banget" Pekik Sasuke ketus sambil nutupin hidungnya. "Hahahah wajar lah Tem" Ucap Naruto yang sempet-sempetnya lagi ngeden ketawa ckk.

'Krieeeeeeet' bunyi suara pintu dibuka perlahan-lahan.

'Breeeeeeek' bunyi suara pintu ditutup.

'Krieeeeeeet' bunyi suara pintu dibuka lagi.

"Dobe! Kalau udah selesai cepetan keluar gak usah maenin pintu gitu!" Bentak Sasuke pada Naruto. "Hah? Apaan sih lo Tem? Gue dari tadi kagak ngapa-ngapain" Balas Naruto dengan suara heran.

Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

'Krieeeeeeeet' bunyi suara pintu dibuka lagi. Sasuke yang penasaran mendekati pintu yang menimbulkan suara itu. Sasuke mendekati pintu wc yang letaknya paling pojok karena ia mendengar suaranya dari arah pojok.

Saking penasarannya Sasuke membuka perlahan pintu itu. Saat ia membuka perlahan pintu itu

'GREB'

Sasuke merasakan ada yang memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Dobe! Jangan bercanda!" Ucap Sasuke keras.

'Srrrrrrrr' bunyi guyuran air yang baru saja dipakai Naruto.

'GREK' bunyi suara pintu yang baru dibuka dan keluarlah sesosok Naruto. "Apaan sih lo Tem? Dari tadi ngomong gak jelas!" Ucap Naruto sewot sambil menatap Sasuke yang berdiri kaku.

"Do.." Ucap Sasuke. "Do.. Dob…" Lanjut Sasuke terbata bata dengan muka yang pucat pasi.

"Lo kenapa Tem?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"L.. L.. Lo.. Ko.. kok disitu?" Tanya Sasuke tergagap-gagap. Naruto mengeryitkan sebelah alisnya jarena heran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"Hah? Maksud lo apaan Tem? Dari tadi gue emang disini" Tanya Naruto heran sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yag tidak gatal.

"Su..su..sum..sumpaaah" Ucap Sasuke yang kakinya mulai gemetaran wajahnya benar-benar pucat melebihi pucatnya Sai kekasih ratu gossip Ino Swetie Baby Cutie Prikitew.

"Ka..kaa..kaki gue a..ada yaa..yang megangin kaki gue!" Terang Sasuke dengan wajah pucat kaki gemetaran, terlihat keringat panas dingin mengucur dari sudut-sudut pelipisnya.

"Kagak ada Tem, perasaan lo aja kali" Balas Naruto sambil ngeliatin kaki Sasuke yang gemeteran. Sasuke perlahan-lahan menundukan wajahnya kebawah.

10..

8...

5…

2..

1..

JREEEEEEEENG XDDDDDDDDDD

"Do… Do… Dobe SUMPAH ADA YANG MEGANGIN KAKI GUE!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi saat ia melihat ada sebuah tangan dengan kuku-kuku yang panjang sedang memegangi kakinya.

"Tem…" Panggil Naruto. Sasuke langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Lo.." Lanjut Naruto dengan wajah yang pucat juga.

"JANGAN BIKIN GUE TAKUT1 BAKA!" Pekik Naruto yang njitak kepala Sasuke.

"SUMPAH GUE GAK BOONG! I..INI.. A…ADA TANGAN SUMPAH GAK BOONG T_T" Balas Sasuke dengan muka yang super duper amat sangat pucat.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Naruto yang langsung lari keluar toilet meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih gemeteran, tangannya mencoba menahan Naruto tapi karena saking gemeterannya gerakan tangan Sasuke jadi kayak robot dan gak sempet narik Naruto, akhirnya dia ditinggal sendirian dengan wajah yang benar-benar kayak orang mau mati. Dengan matayang meren melek dia berusaha menolehkan wajahnya kea rah bawah.

'JREEEEENG'

Tangan itu makin kencang memegang kaki Sasuke.

"" Ucap Sasuke komat-kamit ak jelas baca doa atau mantra. Berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak takut tapi apa daya ego seorang Uchiha ali ini benar-benar harus runtuh karena Sasuke benar-benar takut mukanya benar-benar pucat seperti mayat putih campur biru. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GUE TAKUT " Teriak Sasuke sambil lari secepat kereta express keluar toilet, dia tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya lagi, yang penting baginya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan diri.

Dan bodohnya lagi, saat ia berlari dia tidak menyadari bahwa tangan itu terus mengikutinya'

"Hihihihihihi" Tawa horror yang benar-benar pelan dari sesosok tangan yang mengikuti Sasuke.

**T B C**

**Nah? Para sesepuh, readers, dan yang lainnya gimana nih ceritanya? XDa**

**Aduhh maaf ya gaje banget ckk , dimohon kritik dan sarannya.**

**REVIEW PLEASE~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**yak :D balas review dulu nih hehe**

**Terima Kasih banyak buat yang udah review u,u *tebar tebar menyan***

- **A.** : ini sudah lanjut :D

- **1and'z a.n** : hehehe ini kurang horor perasaan -_-,, sudah ada lanjutannya ini :D

- **Cherry PurpleUchiha** : hahah saya juga suka yang berbau humor horor XDD , maaf tapi chapter ini horornya

gak begitu kerasa kayanya T_T *ngurek2 tanah , tapi tetep review yaaa :D~ wkwkw

- **Fiyui-chan** : ini sudah update :D

- **Natasya** : ini sudah update sekilat munkin :)

- **Maya** : ahahaha alhamdulillah ya fict gaje ini bisa bikin orang ngakak u.u takut kalo gak berasa humornya huhuh

- **karen uchiha** : eheheh maap ya ._.a author rada frontal ngomongnya tapi perasaan gak frontal2 bgt deh -_-

*plak

_**ehehehe terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau review fict abal saya :'D**_

_**saya baru sih jadi seneng aja ada yang merespon fict buatan saya :) doomo arigatou minna**_

.

.

.

"**Among Demons, Curses, and Love"**

**By : Tian Senou Mihara**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Horor , Humor**

**Pair : SasuSaku **

**Warning! : Bahasa Gaul , AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

**Summary :**

Sejak gue ketemu sama gadis itu dan nggak sengaja bersentuhan tangan sama dia , gue jadi bisa ngeliat hal-hal yang ANEH!

Oh Kami-sama apa apaan ini? Apa ini sebuah kutukan?

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**Last Chapter :**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GUE TAKUT "

"Hihihihihihi" Tawa horror yang benar-benar pelan dari sesosok tangan yang mengikuti Sasuke.

**Chapter 2**

'BRAAAAAAK' Bunyi gebrakan keras yang dihasilkan saat Naruto masuk ke kelas. Alhasil semua murid yang berada di kelas itu menolehkan pandanganya kearah Naruto. "Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi guru pelajaran mereka saat ini. Naruto sangat panik keringat panas dingin keluar dari sudut-sudut pelipisnya. "Aaa.. Ano.. Guru Kakashi tadi Sas.. Sasu " Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi Sasuke sudah masuk kekelas dengan gaya stay cool tapi wajahnya pucat seperti mayat. "Hn? Kenapa Naruto" Ucap Kakashi pada Naruto agar Naruto segera menjawab petanyaannya tadi. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh seakan akan berkata *Awas aja lo sampe nyeritain kejadian tadi di depan anak-anak sekelas, gua jamin pulang sekolah tinggal gigi lo yang selamet*.

Naruto langsung kikuk saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya, dian pun menatap guru Kakashi dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa hehe" Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalannya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn." Jawab Kakashi sambil mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke duduk.

Saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya yang terletak di belakang bangku Sakura, dia melihat sebuah seringai kecil dari sudut bibir gadis itu yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

**»»» oOo «««**

**Istirahat Siang**

"Heh? Apaan sih lo?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus. "Gue pengen ngomong sama lo!" Jawab Sasuke tak kalah ketus.

[FLASHBACK]

Sasuke berjalan kearah bangku Sakura. "Ikut gue" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Kemana?" Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi lebih datar.

"Pokoknya lo harus ikut dan jangan banyak Tanya!" Balas Sasuke yang mulai habis sabar.

"Kalau gue gak mau? Gimana?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Ckk." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura secara paksa dan membawanya ke gedung belakang sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai.

[END FLASHBACK]

"Jadi apa yang mau lo omongin Tuan U-chi-ha" Tanya Sakura dengan penekanaan di akhir kata. "Apa maksud omongan lo tadi pagi?" Tanya balik Sasuke to the point. Sakura mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sasuke heran.

"Jangan pura-pura bego!" Kata Sasuke dengan ketus, "Tadi di kamar mandi gue ngeliat sesuatu yang aneh dan gue yakin itu nyata!" Lanjut Sasuke dengan nada yang masih ketus.

"Jadi? Lo takut? Tanya Sakura dengan seringai seperti iblis, "Kan tadi pagi gue udah bilang jangan salahin gue kalau lo bisa ngeliat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh." Lanjut Sakura dengan entengnya.

"Gue enggak takut dan gue gak nyalahin lo! Gue Cuma butuh jawaban kenapa gue bisa liat errrr.. itu." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada gak terima kalau ia dibilang takut. Seorang Uchiha takut? OMG! Apa kata dunia? (baca pake nada tukang sate Madura).

"Heh? Yakin?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan seringai iblis. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. "Jadi gue harus jawab apa?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kenapa gue bisa liat err.. itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Hmm sebelum gue jawab pertanyaan lo boleh gue tanya sesuatu?" Tanya balik Sakura dengan sebuah seringai yang terukir dibibirnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jadi beneran lo gak takut?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang masih stay cool, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Tapi gue rasa lo takut" Ucap Sakura dengan sebuah seringai yang mengerikan. "Gak!" Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus. "Yakin?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar dan masih menunjukkan ekspresi sok coolnya.

"Oh ayolah Sas-uke apa sih susahnya ngomong ? Ngaku gak pernah, Bilang takut gak pernah?" Ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi lebay.

"Aku enggak takuuuut " Jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi lebay karena terbawa suasana oleh Sakura.

5

3

2

1

Sasuke yang sadar akan kelakuan bodoh yang barusan ia lakukan langsung membuang muka dan bersikap stay cool lagi.

Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah seorang Uchiha ini.

[SASUKE POV]

Oh Kami-sama apa yang barusan aku lakukan didepan gadis ini? Sumfaaaaaah baru kali ini gue ngeliatin kelakuan bloon gue di depan cewek =-=' hancur sudah reputasi Uchiha yang ada dalem diri gue.

Apa kata Itachi? Dan keturunan Uchiha yang lain? OMG Mendingan ketiban Gajah Bunting dari pada harus nunjukin ekspresi kaya tadi! Bodoh banget sih lo Sas Sas ckk. Gue harap dia gak terlalu merhatiin kelakuan gue tadi , apa iya gue harus operasi plastik biar gue gak dikenal sama haruno sialan ini? Ah tapi itu terlalu berlebihan, apa gue harus pake topeng kaya Tobi biar gadis ini gak ngenalin gue?

Ah bodoh banget sih gue , jelas dia masih kenal gue lah secara gue kan ganteng ! pake topeng juga gak akan nutupin kegantengan gue kan? Hmm

Astaga demi pantat omas yang tepos dan demi apapun juga gue gak akan ngelakuin hal bodoh itu lagi!.

[END SASUKE POV]

"Oi!" Panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan pikirannya sendiri dan dari tadi ngucapin sumpah serapah gak jelas. Sasuke yang tersadar dari pikirannya pun hanya bisa mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Kok diem?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada datar dan ekspresi yang polos.

"Eh? Ng? Ta.. Tadi ada kucing terbang pake BH!" Ucap Sasuke gugup dengan nada cepat secepat kereta express.

Kriik.. Kriik.. Kriik..

5

3

2

1

Sakura baru saja mencerna perkataan Sasuke, dia hanya bisa mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bodoh. Sasuke yang tersadar akan perkataannya langsung megalihkan pembicaraan ke topik awal.

"Jadi kenapa gue bisa ngeliat err.. itu?" Tanya Sasuke kembali ke topik awal. "Itu? Hmm? Maksud lo itu?" Balas Sakura sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya kearah kaki Sasuke. Sasuke pun menundukan kepalanya dan melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Sasuke menggema di gedung tak terpakai itu. Refleks Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecil Sakura dan menekuk salah satu kakinya karena sedari tadi kakinya dipegang oleh sesosok makhluk gaib.

"Se.. sejak kapan?" Ucap Sasuke terbata-bata masih memeluk Sakura dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas bahu Sakura, tubuhnya bergetar Sasuke ketakutan. Sedangkan Sakura ? tentu saja ekspresinya sangat datar saat dipeluk oleh Sasuke karena Sakura memang orang yang cuek.

"Sejak lo kembali dari toilet dia udah ngikutin lo." Jelas Sakura dengan wajah datar dan masa bodoh karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. "Lo bercanda!" Celetuk Sasuke dengan wajah pucat melebihi pucatnya wajah Sai kekasih Ino Swetie Baby Cutie Prikitew.

"Yasudah kalau tidak percaya" Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang benar-benar datar tanpa ekspresi.

Kulit pucat, rambut panjang, kuku panjang, muka hancur tak berbentuk, penuh darah di wajah dan tangannya, terlihat urat-urat pucat dari kaki hingga tangan. Sasuke merem melek melihat sosok itu, "Su.. sum.. sumpah gue takut!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada lirih.

"Dia gak bakal ganggu lo" Kata Sakura menenangkan Sasuke. "Palelo berjidat! Apanya yang gak ganggu? Dari tadi dia ngikutin gue!" Celetuk Sasuke frustasi dan makin ketakutan saat dia melihat wajah sosok dibawahnya.

"Kok lo jadi bawa-bawa jidat?" Ucap Sakura sewot sambil megangin jidatnya yang lebar.

"Udah lah pokoknya cepet kita keluar dari sini!" Perintah Sasuke sambil narik tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya menurut dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari gedung tua itu.

"Jadi? Kenapa gue bisa ngalamin ini semua!" Tanya Sasuke frustasi, terlihat wajahnya saat ini sangat syok dan tegang. Punah sudah ego Uchiha untuk sekarang ini.

"Karena lo tadi nyentuh gue" Jawab Sakura enteng. "Hah? Jawaban macam apaan itu!" Pekik Sasuke depresi sambil mencengkram kuat bahu Sakura.

"Bakal gue certain semua setelah pulang sekolah" Lanjut Sakura sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di depan gedung tua itu. "Hn" Jawab Sasuke yang langsung bersikap stay cool.

Sadar akan hawa-hawa gak enak yang membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke merinding dia pun menoleh ke arah belakang. Dengan gerakan seperti robot karatan yang kekurangan oli, Sasuke berusaha menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sasuke saat melihat sosok seorang nenek-nenek dengan bola mata yang keluar dan penuh darah tengah tersenyum pada Sasuke (backsound horror).

Alhasil Sasuke pun lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu.

**»»» oOo «««**

**Sepulang Sekolah**

"Sasuke-kun~~~" Panggil seseorang dengan nada manja. "Hn?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, dan saat ia menoleh dia hanya menyernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan memutar bola mata bosan.

"Aku nebeng dong~~ hehe" Ucap Karin sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke. "Hn? Gue mau pergi sama seseorang" Balas Sasuke cuek tatapannya ia alihkan ke arah lain. "Yah~ sayang banget emang kamu mau pulang sama siapa?" Tanya Karin dengan nada sok polos.

"Pengen banget tau?" Tanya balik Sasuke pada Karin. "Kok gitu sih?" Balas Karin.

"Udahlah bukan urusan lo! Oi Haruno! Lama banget ayo cepetan" Ucap Sasuke pada Karin lalu memanggil Sakura, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura dan tak memperdulikan Karin yang diam mematung karena kaget.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang mengemudikan motor ninja berwarna biru dongker sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. "Kerumah gue" Jawab Sakura cuek.

"Lo gak salah jalan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi karena saat ini mereka sedang menelusuri sebuah hutan kecil yang sepertinya angker dan jarang ada kendaraan lewat. "Emang kenapa? Lo takut?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Gue gak takut" Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Hah~~ masih gak mau ngaku juga ckk" Balas Sakura datar sembari menghela nafas. "Tenang aja bentar lagi juga nyampe rumah gue kok" Lanjut Sakura. "Hn" Balas Sasuke cuek.

.

.

.

"Mana rumah lo?" Tanya Sasuke celingak celinguk nyari rumah Sakura karena sepanjang pandangan Sasuke dia hanya melihat sekelebat pohon dan juga jalanan anak tangga yang cukup tinggi.

"Diatas" Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk anak tangga panjang yang berjejer rapi. Rumah Sakura tepat berada diatas ujung anak tangga ini lebih tepatnya seperti kuil diatas bukit. *kebayang gak readers? -.-a

"Hah… hah.. hah.." Deru nafas Sasuke yang mulai kelelahan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju rumah Sakura atau lebih tepatnya kuil. "Ckk lemah" Desah Sakura pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu hanya cuek mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke.

Sesampainya diatas Sasuke terbengong-bengong saat melihat sebuah kuil tua yang sepertinya sudah rapuh.

"Kuil?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hn, ayo masuk" Ajak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Hah?" Ucap Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap. "Aku tidak mau masuk ke kuil jelek itu!" Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Oh.. oke oke aku tau kau pasti merasa jijik kan? Kau kan orang kaya, mana mungkin kau mau masuk ke rumahku yang jelek ini, hmm ya ya ya aku mengerti Tu-an U-chi-ha" Balas Sakura dengan ekspresi meledek dan nada sarkastik.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke yang masih cuek.

Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, Sasuke yang merasa lelah akhirnya pun duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang terletak di dekat kediaman Haruno.

'Cih menyebalkan' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin semilir sore yang menerpa wajahnya, sangat nyaman karena udara disini benar-benar sejuk dan membuat hati tenang. Saat sedang menikmati kesejukan itu tiba-tiba Sasuke dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara perempuan.

"Geser dikit dong " Ucap seorang perempuan dengan nada horror kayak di iklan kartu biru (?) ._.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke yang menggeser posisi duduknya dan mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk, matanya masih terpejam karena ia masih menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli siapa orang yang sedang duduk disebelahnya karena untuk saat ini dia merasa benar-benar sangat nyaman dengan suasana ini.

"Geser dikit dong " Ucap wanita itu lagi tentunya dengan suara yang sama horornya seperti tadi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya lagi, tentunya dia belum membuka matanya.

Masih menikmati semilir angin sore yang menyejukan hati.

"Geser dikit dong " Ucap wanita itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Oke untuk kali ini Sasuke benar benar merasa sangat kesal karena ketenangannya diganggu!.

"Heh! Dari tadi lo ngomong gesar-geser gesar-geser terus gue udah geser ! lo tuh ganggu ketenangan gue! Badan lo segede ap "

'DEG'

Kali ini seorang Uchiha benar-benar marah dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam, tapi omongannya terputus saat ia melihat siapa sosok yang tengah duduk disebelahnya saat ini.

"Aaap…. Aaaa… ng…" Ucap Sasuke geragapan saat melihat sesosok wanita berambut panjang menutupi wajahnya dan mengenakan baju berwarna putih penuh dengan bercak-bercak darah.

Ngeeek…

Ngeeek…

Ngeeek…

Bunyi gerakan kepala Sasuke seperti robot karatan kekurangan oli. Kali ini dia benar-benar kikuk dan takut, dia mengalihkan wajahnya kearah berlawan dari sesesok wanita itu. Wajah Sasuke benar-benar pucat kebiruan karena dia menahan nafas saking takutnya sampe nafas aja susah ckk. Kakinya bergetar tak karuan.

"ahysbwn xmshubska jdjnjsika," Mulut Sasuke tak henti-hentinya komat kamit entah ia membaca doa atau dia membaca mantra, atau dia sedang merutuki nasipnya saat ini? Entah lah author juga enggak tau XDD #plak.

[SASUKE POV]

Oh Kami-sama mahkluk apa lagi ini yang ada di sampingku sumpah sumpah gue takut banget gak berani nengok kesamping , jangankan nengok ! melek aja gue gak berani! Kami-sama , mana sih cewek sialan itu? Kenapa dia ninggalin gue sendiri? Kampret banget kan.

Sumpah pengen lari tapi gak bisa. Tapi kalau gue disini terus ? OMG! Bisa mati kencing duduk gue T_T

Gue harus berani! Ya gue harus berani!

[END SASUKE POV]

"AAAAAAAAAAAA…" Teriakan Sasuke menggema keseluruh lingkungan kediaman Haruno. Sasuke lari bagaikan roket yang melesat menuju luar angkasa (?).

Sasuke terus berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa ia berlari kea rah pintu masuk utama kediaman Haruno.

'CKLEK' bunyi pintu dibuka.

"AAAAAA MINGGIR " Teriak Sasuke pada seseorang yang membuka pintu kediaman pintu tersebut.

Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan langkahnya karena ia berlari sangat kencang.

"Hah?" Ucap suara seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Dia membelalakan matanya tak percaya saat ia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang akan menyeruduk (?) dirinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." Teriak kedua orang itu bersamaan.

.

.

Mereka akan bertabrakan.

.

.

.

'BRUUUUUUUUK'

Akhirnya tabrak seruduk itu pun tak dapat terhindarkan oleh kedua makhluk ini.

Dan..

'CUUUUUP "

**T B C**

**Nah? Para sesepuh, readers, dan yang lainnya gimana nih ceritanya? XDa**

**Aduhh maaf ya gaje banget ckk , dimohon kritik dan sarannya.**

**RnR PLEASE~~**


End file.
